Giving In
by prgurly79
Summary: PWP. Random.


**A/N: This is random. It's dirty. And I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!**

**.**

**.**

I knew he was going to follow me tonight. Something about the way he was looking at me from behind his beer said it all.

I only made it a few steps out the door of the bar.

"You really should have someone take you home, Lieutenant."

I turn on the heels of my boots to face him. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

A grin spreads over his face, slow and dangerous.

"Because there are bad people out there. With bad intentions. I wouldn't want you to get caught up with one of those characters."

"The world is full of bad characters, Jim. I can't waste my time worrying about every one of them," I say.

I start to walk away again, but he tugs at my hand, turning me around. I lean lazily against the brick wall on the side of the bar.

He steps closer. "What's your game, tonight, Lieutenant?"

"I don't have any game, Captain," I lie sweetly. He steps closer again, and I lick my lips, nervous habit.

"Bullshit," he whispers, sliding his hands to either side of me.

He's got me pinned against the brick wall and I'll be damned because my heart is pounding. There is a chill in the air, but he's all heat--and he's practically on top of me.

"Whatever you say," I smirk.

"Well, what I say is that your mouth..." he stares at it for emphasis, "is writing checks that your ass can't cash."

A laugh bubbles up my throat.

"That's crass. And for the record, I never do anything that I don't want to do, _Captain."_

He smiles again; slow and arrogant and infuriating, and dips his head to whisper inside my ear.

"So what do you want?" he asks, voice gravelly and low.

I roll my eyes. "I don't need anything from you."

"I didn't ask you about what you _need_, Lieutenant," he chides. "I asked you what you want. 'Cause I think I already know what you want."

I am entirely away that his mouth is _just_ hovering over my ear, entirely aware that my body is waking up from a months-long slumber just at the sound of his voice. It's kind of pitiful, actually.

I shove my hands into his chest and push him away.

"You don't know shit about what I want, Jim."

But apparently, he does, because he's on me, warm wet lips crushing mine, teeth teasing at my lip, tongue diving into my mouth until I am struggling for breath.

When he pulls away, he's breathing hard and so am I. I stare at him, lips parted.

He's panting. "I know how to do that. I know how to do much..." another kiss, "...much, more than that."

Sold.

.

.

Getting back to his apartment is a blur. He's good at this—too good at this, because moments after we stumble through the door, he's already undressing me. He's got the hands of an ape, and the delicate touch of a pianist. His fingers find every clasp without hesitation and my clothes literally fall off.

I'm trying not to think about what a mistake this is. Tomorrow is going to be regret and consequences, but tonight is going to be about pleasure. Rough, hard pleasure.

He moves me across the floor of his living room, mouth and hands exploring my body until I feel the back of my knees hit his bed. I sink back onto it and gaze up at him, teasingly. He strips his shirt and pants and moves over me, clad only in his underwear. He's worked up and the evidence is already straining against the fabric of whatever pretentious designer underwear he's got on.

"This is going to be worth the wait," he says, eyes gleaming.

I arch an eyebrow at him. "You'd better not overpromise and underdeliver."

"No way," he grins. "You're going to want to marry me after tonight."

I laugh. "Doubt--"

He silences my snarky remark with his mouth, firm lips and tongue working in maddening rhythm on mine. And I can't help it, I moan right into it.

"Jim..."

He stays anchored to my mouth while one hand wanders to explore my skin, my legs. He rubs slow circles against my clit through the thin, damp fabric of my panties and then I'm doing it again. Moaning, loudly.

It's been far too long since I've been touched like this.

"Jim..."

He kisses my face, softly. "I've waited forever to hear you say my name like that," he says, voice gravelly. "And I'm too damned horny to give you a hard time about it."

I smile, despite him, despite myself. At least we're both getting what we want tonight.

The smile disappears off of my face when he goes back to taste my skin, pulling my bra down just enough to give him access to my nipples. He starts to lick and bite at them, but he keeps his thumb circling me down below and my hips jerk in response.

He ups the ante when he pushes my underwear aside and starts stroking me with his finger. Skin to skin.

"So wet for me..." he groans, slipping a finger inside of me. I can feel the thrum start where his fingers stroke me.

Slowly, carefully, he drags my panties off of my hips. Instinctively, my knees draw together while he's tossing them to the floor. He turns back to me, takes my foot in his hand and starts kissing my legs. Slowly, teasingly. I lose my patience.

"Are you going to seduce me or are you going to fuck me?" I ask, breathlessly. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What, you don't want a little foreplay? 'Cause trust me, sweetheart, I can cut to the chase."

I don't really know which one I want, because it's been so long since I've done this. Part of me wants him to _hurry the fuck up already_ and another part of me wants this to last all night.

I blow out a breath, and part my legs. "That's what I thought," he says.

He trails careless, wet kisses down the skin of my inner thighs and I jump at the sensation. He stops right where I want him, hovers over it, breathing hard. I moan weakly as he stares up at me.

"'Member what I said about wanting to marry me?" he asks.

"Shut up!" I laugh, bucking my hips up to get him started.

And oh, he does. Turns out, Jim Kirk can use his mouth for a hell of a lot more than drinking and talking trash. His teeth scrape where they should, his tongue probes where it should, and his lips do the rest. I am literally arching my back off of the bed.

"Taste so goddamn _good_..." I think I hear him say, but the acoustics are a bit off, what with his head between my thighs.

My orgasm has all the subtlety of a freight train, and without thought, I am digging my hands into his hair and screaming much louder than I would prefer. I shake as it works its way up and down my body, stunning me.

He's over me before my brain has even had time to process the endorphins, and he's lining up and thrusting home. I'm still quaking from my climax and he is buried to the hilt and I cry out at it. He feels _big_, weighty, incredible. I wrap my legs around him and urge him to go harder.

"Do it," I hear myself say. "Fuck me, _Captain_."

That seems to make him go wild. His easy rhythm morphs into a desperate one.

"Jesus, Uhura..." he groans, thrusting hard. "Fuck, you feel even better than I thought you would."

He grinds into me, muscular arms and chest in front of me and I just can't help myself, I rock upward to tease his shoulders and arms with my teeth.

He rears back, grunting and pulls out of me. I'm so out of my mind that I consider pouting, but he's quick and now he's got me on my knees. Literally and figuratively, as it were.

I put my ass in the air and lean back into him, feel strong hands grip my hips and then the delicious stretch as he drives into me again. God bless the man for being thorough, because even as he is fucking me I feel his hand sloppily groping for my clit.

"I can handle that," I moan, pushing his hand away. "You focus on what you're doing with that magnificent dick."

Never let it be said that Jim Kirk doesn't love an ego boost, because he goes back to business like a madman, drawing completely out before pushing back in, building faster, hotter, , until I can feel another climax building.

I take my hands off of my clit because I don't want to be a showoff; I'll wait like a good girl and meet him halfway.

"Sit up," he commands, and I push myself up. His hands are at my sides, holding me steady. He adjusts himself and starts stroking again, arching up into me as I arch back to meet him.

"You gonna come for me?" he whispers in my ear.

Magic. Words.

It only takes a few more thrusts before I do, and I come so hard that I realize I'm pulling away from him, even as he is struggling to keep me anchored in place. I fall forward onto the bed and feel him start to come. His mouth and hips are stuttering, pulsing hard.

He falls on top of me, skin slick, and we lay there for a few silent moments while we catch our breath.

Eventually, he rolls over and slides next to me. I don't even try to hide my grin.

He props himself up on one hand and looks utterly, entirely pleased with himself.

"That was amazing," I say. "But not good enough to make me want to _marry_ you," I laugh.

"Oh please," he groans. "That's because I'm not done yet."

.

.


End file.
